Musical instruments and media controllers utilizing sensor technology and microelectronics continue to evolve. One category of device uses this technology to emulate previously existing acoustic musical instruments, for example drums, flutes, and harps. Another area creates performance spaces in which sensors, embedded in the floor, suspended overhead, or mounted on surrounding stands, monitor the movement of the performer and translate this movement into sound. More recently, sensor technology has been integrated into clothing, where the gestures and motion of the wearer trigger sound events.
The devices that have moved beyond replicas of traditional acoustic instruments suffer from various drawbacks. Performance space systems are inherently large and difficult to set up making their adoption problematic. Clothing integrated technology, while portable, is cumbersome to wear and prone to wiring problems. In addition, the gesture, motion, and break beam based systems that are available do not allow rapid and accurate note selection limiting their playability. Accordingly, there is a need in the field for an improved electronic musical instrument that overcomes these limitations.